Jax Novoa/Gallery
332x363-Jax-Novoa.jpg|Jax in Season 2 JaxBetterPic.jpg|Jax in Season 3 Jax4jpg.jpeg|Jax in Season 4 Emma Jax Kiss.jpeg|Jax and Evil Emma kissing IMG 3512.jpg Jax Loses His Powers.JPG Interview.JPG Jax.jpg Jax Telekenis.JPG|Jax levitating a pen Rahart as Jax!.jpg Jax on EWW!.jpg Jax from EWW!!!!.jpg Emax.jpg Emma Jax and Des.jpg Eww-iridium-high-resolutions-flipbook-image-03-jax.jpg 310x175-Jax-Novoa.jpg Jax with Emma.jpg Jax Boot Camp2.JPG Jax Boot Camp.JPG Jax2.JPG Jax and Emma kissed o EWW.jpg Emma And Jax2.JPG Evil Emma And Jax3.JPG Evil Emma And Jax.PNG Jax thinks Emma asked her out.jpg Emma And Jax7.jpg Jax Underwater.jpg Jax Council.jpg Emma And Jax6.jpg Emma And Jax5.jpg Jax Boot Camp3.jpg SpiderJax.png|Jax as a spider Jax3.JPG Jax Casting Spell3.JPG Collage 2015-01-21 20 52 37.jpg Jaxspider.jpg Andi7.JPG|Andi holding Jax as a ferret Jax 101.jpg|First Day Emma And Jax Casting Spell2.JPG Andi Turns Invisible.JPG Kanay vs. Kanay1.jpg Jax Novoa.jpg Jax Novoa1.jpg Jax Novoa2.jpg Jax Novoa3.jpg Jax Novoa4.jpg Andi Guardian.JPG Emma And Jax12.JPG Emma And Jax11.JPG Emma And Jax10.JPG Emma And Jax9.JPG tumblr_nhs22fF4Zx1rcqnnxo1_1280.gif shirtless jax.jpg Screen_shot_2015-05-12_at_4_13_02_PM.png Eww-team-jax-vs-team-daniel-tee-shirts-flipbook-1x1.jpg Every-witch-way-love-triangle-dilemma1.jpg Every-witch-way 243422 top.jpg 10817560 s2.jpg 20ae94.jpg 11208195 835550413194373 74503253 n222.jpg EveryWitchWay19.jpg EveryWitchWay17.jpg Jax-Andi-Every-Witch-Way.jpg Jax running after Emma.jpg Emma and Jax.png Jaxspider.jpg Fav Jemma Pic.jpg Jemma hugging after Emma's turns Jax back into a human.jpg Jax is looking at Emma like he obviously wants to be next to her and be her boyfriend again so it is Jemma.jpg Jemma 8.jpg Cp5o.jpg Hqpdw.jpg Every witch way nick kiss.jpg Jax is with Emma and Daniel is with Mia.png Jax Casting Spell2.JPG 3smuyts0m9x1320.jpg Eww-omg-moments-flipbook-image07.jpg AboutWizard.jpg Every-witch-way-season-four-teaser.jpg Every-witch-way-season-three-eww-series-3-cast-characters-stars-nickelodeon-usa-website-nick-com 2.png Image-1435232397.jpg Sx02n.jpg K5h4v.jpg 60e8.jpg Di-3J72YP204.jpg B8JwWcgIcAEVN3u.jpg OMG1.jpg 2766392d97ae2979e_w218.jpg 06b435bb2fecfc13fceb5c966527eae6.jpg every-witch-way-401-clip-16x9.jpg Jemma first kiss.gif Sn5u6.jpg Emma And Jax16.JPG Jax Driving.JPG 3b8e5c6a847085de28ca52a935aa2ac0.jpg Z2YZfNqb.jpg Emma And Jax14.JPG Maxresdefault9765.jpg Eww-309-full-episode-16x9.jpg Jax Driving2.JPG EveryWitchWay11.jpg NyBAM.jpg rahart-adams-1423151102.jpg TNTT315-GIF-3.gif Emma, Andi And Jax.JPG Emma And Jax17.JPG Emma And Jax13.PNG JemmaS4.jpeg Jemma in kangroo Jax.jpg 199d66.jpg Everglades.jpg NewWitchOrder.png Image-5379_53CF2B70.jpg JandiLaugh.gif 0bDDKjPT7DI_maxresdefault.jpg 0gwq3koyoxzn.jpg Eww-top-10-spells-flipbook-4x3-image-10.jpg Emma_And_Jax19.JPG Image-0195_53C18848foolmoon.jpg Image-FEDB_53C4D8FA206.jpg Tumblr_nn9jkmw4vE1s0d7jwo1_500.gif Maxresdefaulteww216.jpg Screenshot_1317.png Maxresdefault402.jpg Emma And Jax15.JPG Every Witch Way - Season 2, Episode 15 Emma Wants a Cracker.jpg Jax helping Emma clean.jpg Jax and Emma sitting together.jpg Jemma holding hands in the beach.jpg Jax turns Emma back to Human.jpg Jemma burning a marshmellow.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjI0Mjo4MTgyL2kvMTkvMDEzNDMvOXh4YnJ2Ym1wNGZn.jpg 28c8be.jpg Jax402.jpg CcrVo3YMFMw.maxresdefault.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjIwMjo4MTgyL2kvMDcvMDEzNDAvemF0cHBoZWlzY21m.jpg 11378643 503173359832568 1610898808 n.jpg JaxAndiHigh5.gif 7jvy6qha4fp3.jpg 368287-2.jpg Eww-306-full-episode-16x9.jpg FJSHU.jpg JQcdY.jpg 27228883af43da209 w.jpg 274022206c2667379 w304.jpg EWY 306.jpg Maxresdefaultt302.jpg 368270-1abe88.jpg Jax stopping the council from stealing Emma's powers.jpg Jax has an arm round Emma.jpg Eww-407-4x3.jpg Emma And Jax18.JPG JandiWatchingDanie.jpg Jaxindad'soffice.jpg D55sZDbM9DJX23GPW1JrGIZos3N-m5mv1zT9RP8rGU6tlMnXdT404jemma.png Screen Shot 2015-07-16 at 9.38.45 PM.png Emma And Desdemona 2.JPG Every-witch-way-live-vote-poll-emma-jax-daniel.jpg Jax&Jessie.png 19f8b2.jpg 1ff1c2.jpg QMgXwP468B8UyWX6iYzewwjemma404.png Sharks.jpg Jassie hug.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjIyNjo4MTgyL2kvMTUvMDEyODQvMDRzZ21zZXphZTdi.jpg Jax & Emma vs Maddie & Ursula.png 93nj74yijzzv.jpg 22e365.jpg Every-witch-way-episode-994-thumb-1x1.jpg Every Witch Way S04E10.jpg Emma and Jax reconcile.png Jax-spell-signature-gif-o.gif Jemma404.png Jax404.png Jaddie401.jpg Jandistaring.jpg Jemmakissonthecheek.jpg 2bf71c.jpg 25f7a0.jpg SquareOne.jpg 371105-1.jpg 370968-1.jpg 370711-13c4c0.jpg 2792c5.jpg 370705-2.jpg 2218ce.jpg 16a327.jpg 1034e3.jpg Tumblr memorywipe 500.gif Tumblr nn9jkmw4.gif Gexycgmm4k4v.jpg 251b9c.jpg Maxresdefault-4.jpg JEX1yU.gif JaxN405.jpg Gigis-photos-204.jpg Every-witch-way-412-full-episode-4x3.jpg Mxqn8gx3n407.jpg Q1ebc4s4xcki407.jpg JaxorDaniel.jpg Cmnjeozspquo407.jpg Jax404.jpg Emmaleaving.png Jaxs4new.jpeg Jemmas4.jpg Emma and Jax final kiss.jpeg 413.jpg 168698410.jpg FU63gB.gif|Jax casting a spell on Emma (gif) Every-witch-way-416-clip-ever-4x3.gif 11809991 1622306928034525 1826171829 n.jpg 128399.jpg 17ba8a.jpg Jaddie211.gif|Jax casting a spell on Maddie (gif) Screen408.png Gxa7k053231207.jpg 486060735 640.jpg 7sd6ysp1uez408.jpg Rf9yjmbykz5k.jpg Ifouwsu9ohe8205.jpg PreparetobeJaxd.png 2951928534ab1475f_w.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjIyNjo4MTgyL2kvMDMvMDEyMjUvbmdtNHBpeTNlMDdm.jpg EWW_S3_19_HR.jpg Eww-403-16x9.jpg H1T4QZr413.jpg Aggie turning Jax into a dog.gif JaxNWO.jpg 11378512 461576364022737 1924319679 n.jpg Novoasiblings.jpg NovoasplitwithAndi.jpg Every-witch-way-406-clip-ever-16x9.gif 8jqrwvwwuza4.jpg Tumblr inline njsqa4QpDm1qiv8h1.png 1441669406.jpg TfZ4iAB.jpg Mini Jax.jpg Novoas(1).jpg Jemma talk 412.jpg Jemma 7.jpg JandiHug.gif Yes.JPG Jax and Diego.jpg Gigi interviewing Jax.jpg 10838642_344354099101463_1860840522_a.jpg JXwUZkyi.png MV5BNzI5NzA4MjgyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzI4MTgzNjE@ V1 SX1024 CR0,0,1024,565 AL .jpg Novoas.jpg Novoa Family.jpg 2f6df8.jpg 100239.jpg JemmaJessiehug.png jax s4.png Jax showing off abs.jpg Janiel shirtless.jpg No Love Pie for Jaxy.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjIyNjo4MTgyL2kvMTYvMDEyMTgvam02bXJ4NTk5aTV5.jpg Jax using a spell to play with test tubes.jpg Jax Gigi.jpg Jemmandi at lockers.jpg Jandi awkward.png Laoezix784sx.jpg Jax on Em's scrapbooking table.jpg Jax & Daniel the German 2.jpg Daniel the German.jpg 1423789447.jpg 505380295 313.jpg Everybody4.png Jandi at Council entrance.jpg Jax with hexoren.png BF Never.jpg Everybody at Daniel's meeting.jpg 19-czarownica-jax-s02e19-pldub-webrip-xvid.png Everybody2.JPG Jax fakelaughing at Andi.jpg Jax hitting Emma with Cake.gif Everybody4.png Everybody11.jpg Kanay vs. Kanay.jpg Fd9ebf3e3e1b7a0fbb597f660838c310.png Jax hurt.png Jandi Goodbye Hug.gif JaxWaterGun.png Jax with Phillip on couch.png Jax looking at Em 2.png Jax back to a person.png J MlQqdZsDU maxresdefault.jpg Jemma alert.png Maxresdefault2.jpg B7b5jWNCUAAxK93309.jpg AGirlsSacrifice.jpg Jaxy nervous.png Jemma moment 401.jpg Image-2CC0 54B62AF307.jpg 370710-1191d4.jpg Jemma kiss anime dance.png Jemma stare in car.gif Jemmandi.jpg Jemma kiss on cheek 402.png Image-CAD1 54BC2357.jpg Jawitcha64.jpg Jawitcha61.jpg Jawitcha57.jpg Jawitcha15.jpg Jax kicks Jessie out the house.gif Jawitcha60.jpg EITE 404.jpg Shark workouts 405.jpg Jax devastated 409.png Jemma together 411.jpg Shark chant 405.jpg Jax and his clones.jpg Jemma make up hug.jpg Blank face 411.png Eww 410 1024x768.jpg Novoa sibling moment.png ZsMmPG2412.jpg Liana telling Jax about why she left.jpg Liana and Emma helping Jax up.jpg Man down.png Emma & Liana hugging.png Jax and Liana 3.jpg Jax and Agamemnon 414.jpg Jawitchg57.jpg Jawitchg52.jpg Jax uses spell take Captain El Capitan back from Jessie.gif Jax and Liana 2.jpg Jawitchg49.jpg Jax in witch trap.png Jawitchh55.jpg Jawitchh51.jpg Jawitchh47.jpg Jawitchh50.jpg Jassie 417.png Shhhhh 417.jpg Jawitchi05.jpg 12826215 846871762123702 697682504 n.jpg Jemma at Novoa house 417.jpg Jax tries to open his Dad's safe and puts his frame back when he hears Jake approaching 406.gif Jax uses Mute spell on Andi.gif Jax conjuring a rose for Emma 225.gif Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries